


[Podfic]Nine Voices and the Search for a Tenth

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [30]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b">Read for The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Nine Voices and the Search for a Tenth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Voices, and the Search for a Tenth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35997) by Musesfool. 



> [Read for The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV.m4b).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bfirefly%5Dninevoices.mp3) [You can download the m4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bfirefly%5Dninevoices.m4b)


End file.
